


Princess Away

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: GyuHao has a child.Mingyu loves his daughter but he misses their sex life.Minghao just wants his parents to recognize their marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s just another busy morning. Minghao was preparing breakfast/ lunchboxes for the family when his three-year-old tugged on his pajama pants. “Papa, papa!”  
“Yes princess?” Minghao asked as he switched off the stove.  
“Gyu bullies me.” She made that lower-lip-pout that’s carbon copy of his husband.  
Minghao chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t know why his husband and daughter won’t get along despite the kid being Mingyu’s biological daughter. She won’t even call him daddy even though Minghao made a point of using that name. Now he’s stuck to calling Mingyu daddy but the stubborn girl still called him Gyu.  
“You’re telling on your papa?” Mingyu followed in to the kitchen and picked his princess up. “See? That’s why I don’t want to wake her up. She’s such a sleepy head. Plus, your cooking sucks.” He started tickling the girl and her shrieks filled the house.  
“Lay off daddy! Eat your breakfast then get her shower and clothed. Be fast, we don’t want to be late again, do we?” Minghao continued to prepare their lunches as he stuffed his own breakfast down. “And my cooking doesn’t suck!” Something in his tone told Mingyu that he won’t be getting some tonight.  
Well, that’s nothing new really. Mingyu hadn’t had any ever since a kid came into their lives and he’s thirsty for some actions other than a kiss and dry humping before they both fell asleep, exhausted from parenting.  
Don’t get him wrong, he’s very happy to be a father. He still remembered the day the little bundle of joy arrived in their lives. They both were in the labor room, holding hands and shaking while their surrogate (a lovely lady) delivered the most beautiful girl they’ve ever seen. He loved the girl with his life and he’s sure Minghao felt the same too.  
It’s just that he wanted his sex life back. He wanted to make love to Minghao and make him moan in Chinese. He wanted to trail kisses along Minghao’s body before engulfing his-  
“Daddy! DADDY?!” Minghao woke Mingyu from his daydream with a smack on his head. “Chop chop or we’ll be late again!!!”  
Right, Mingyu thought, they can’t be late again. Not today. “Come on sleepyhead, let’s go shower.”  
“I’m not a sleepyhead!”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“I don’t want to shower!!”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“I’m not wearing that ugly thing!!!”  
“You wanna bet?”  
After a great deal of squeals and yells and arguments, the girl was dressed in her usual thighs and a t-shirt rather than that frilly dress Mingyu picked out for her. Of course, Minghao had to interfere and negotiate. She had on the tutu and fluffy wings at least, just to reconcile with her sulking father. Mingyu knew she likes girly clothes just as much as she likes wearing black jackets. That girl knew fashion, as Minghao always said.  
Anyways, today was special because she’s gonna meet her Chinese grandparents for the first time. Minghao’s parents re-contacted them recently after they found out about the child. Let’s forget they abandon Minghao for marrying another man now they wanted to meet their granddaughter.  
Mingyu wasn’t very hot with the idea but they’re still Minghao’s parents and they’re still to be thankful for creating his beautiful husband. Besides all they had to do was send the kid to her grandparents for the day and pick her up in the evening. He didn’t even have to talk to the cranky in-laws if he didn’t want to.  
***  
Minghao was on pins and needles all day. Everything went almost smoothly when they send their daughter to her grandparents in the morning. They kept suggesting that she must be Minghao’s although she’s obviously carbon copy of Mingyu. Then they completely ignored Minghao explaining it didn’t work that way when they demanded to know why the pair chose to have a girl while they can choose to have a boy.  
At least, they didn’t press on the fact their granddaughter was named Kim instead of Xu. The perks of choosing a girl as Mingyu snorted earlier.  
He hoped their princess wasn’t crying all day. And more importantly, he sure hoped his parents won’t invite them to dinner. Mingyu was grumpy enough as it was.  
***  
“You what?”  
“We will take our granddaughter with us to China.”  
Minghao turned to look at Mingyu, worried he’d say something rude. “But it’s new year… she has to greet Kim family too.” He’s relieved Mingyu stayed quiet.  
“We can come greet them too. It will take a few days to get her travel documents so we can visit our in-laws before the new year.” His mother insisted.  
“It’ll be just a week.” His father chimed in. “Can’t you let us spent a week with our own granddaughter?”  
Mingyu grabbed Minghao’s hand before he could say something. To Minghao’s horror, Mingyu had his scheming smile on.  
“No daddy, don’t.” Minghao tried to stop whatever Mingyu was trying to say.  
“Of course, sir. Take her to China with you. She needs to know her other half of root too. It’s her another home anyway.”  
“What?” Minghao thought he was hearing things.


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought you hated my family?” Minghao asked as he strapped their daughter into child seat.

“Not anymore.” Mingyu deadpanned before hopping in the driver’s side. “You drive tomorrow.” He added.

“And you cook.” Minghao seated himself beside Mingyu. “But why did you agree to send her with them?”

Mingyu considered lying but he knew he couldn’t with the way Minghao’s eyes narrowed and his arms crossed.

“I miss you.” He blurted out.

“What?” Minghao frowned even more.

“I mean… it’s been 3 years we haven’t been… you know… intimate.” Mingyu blurted out the last word.

“Oh!”

“And I really want her to get to know more about her Chinese heritage. I don’t hate your parents Hao! I’m just… … you know how they treat me. I’m just a little awkward with them.”

“Oh!”

“Okay I’m a lot awkward with them but I don’t hate them. I really want them to get more friendly with their grandkid. I really want them to love her. She’s _your_ daughter as much as she’s mine you know.” Mingyu tried very hard to justify himself but Minghao didn’t speak a word the whole ride.

And let’s just say Mingyu didn’t have the guts to invoke another conversation.

***

“Your turn to take out the trash tonight,” was the only thing Minghao said before carrying their daughter to bed that night. Mingyu, again, didn’t have to guts to argue that they ate outside and had no dishes for Minghao to wash, therefore it’s not fair for him to take out the trash.

***

 “Daddy?”

“Yes love?”

“Do you think she’s really okay to go to China alone?”

“She’s a smart kid and I’m sure your parents will take very good care of her.”

“Will we miss her?”

“I’m sure we will but hey we still have a lifetime to be with her. Let’s give your parents a turn while she’s still chubby and little and cute.”

Minghao tossed on his side of the bed to face his husband. “Thank you.” He whispered. He never thought his parents would ever want to see their child nor Mingyu would ever let them.

“You’re welcome.” Mingyu kissed Minghao’s forehead. “Besides I want you all to myself even if it’s only for a week.”

“You pervert.” Minghao slapped Mingyu gently. He nevertheless laughed and kissed his handsome husband until they both fell asleep not long after.

***

The day they left their princess at the airport, Mingyu headed straight for their bed to cry his eyes out as soon as they reached home. Minghao contemplated between laughing at the big sobbing puppy and consoling his soft husband.

He chose both.

“Daddy, baby’s only gone for a week… _ppf_ … there’s no need to cry.” Minghao rubbed and drew soothing patterns into Mingyu’s back. He tried to hold in his laughter as Mingyu sobbed harder.

“I miss her already.” Mingyu mumbled through his tears and snot which was really funny.

Now don’t be mistaken, Minghao missed his daughter too. After all, he’s the one who’s closer to her. He was the one who’s hesitant about sending her away. If someone should be crying, it’s him.

And who was it who thought sending the baby for a week with her grandparents was a good idea, who wanted some alone time? Kim Mingyu, not Xiu-Kim Minghao.

Now the mastermind was ugly sobbing about how much he missed his daughter, their alone time went like this.

Mingyu under his blanker fort, still sobbing, although tears had long stopped.

Minghao showered, tucked in to the far end of their shared bed with a book, pretending to ignore Mingyu sulking at him for laughing earlier.

***

“Aren’t you sulking at me?” Minghao rubbed his eyes when Mingyu shook him awake in the middle of the night.

“Shhhhhhhhhh.” Mingyu shushed Minghao loudly.

“What?” Minghao yawned.

“Noises. From precious’s room.” Mingyu whispered, again, loudly.

“She’s in China with my parents. You’re hearing things.” Minghao tried to go back to sleep.

“No, something’s shuffling in baby’s room. It could be a burglar, a ghost, a mons-”

“Or you’re just paranoid.” Minghao cut Mingyu off.

“No, I’m sure I heard something. Come on Hao, let’s just go check. You’re the man of the house. You’re supposed to care about these things.” Mingyu pulled his sleepy husband out of the bed.

“And you’re not?” Minghao’s pissed now if he wasn’t a while ago.

“I am too. That’s why we’re both gonna go check who, what, is making the noises.”

So… there they are, two men of the house, creeping to the source of the noise (Mingyu swore he heard), Mingyu totally not hiding behind Minghao.

“Stop pushing at me!” Minghao growled.

“Why are you so slow then?” Mingyu protested.

Just as the pair reached the door to baby room, they both heard an unmistakable crashing sound inside.

“Fuck!” Minghao hissed at the same time Mingyu whimpered.

“Look, Gyu, I’m gonna open the door and switch on the light, you jump in and beat the crap out of whoever’s inside.” Minghao pointed at the baseball bat Mingyu was clutching on so tight.

“You beat them! You’re the kungfu master, not me!” Mingyu took a step back.

“Then you go up and open the door for me you idiot!” Minghao hit his husband’s uselessly muscular chest.

“Okayyyy.” Mingyu whimpered. “I’ll stay behind. Just open the door.”

Just as Mingyu gestured to the door, there was a long screech behind it making Mingyu screamed bloody murder. Minghao opened the door swiftly. Before he could switch the light on, Mingyu swing the bat which had the light bulb explode with a flurry of sparks. The husbands screamed at the same time with a sharp meow from the intruder who flee the scene through gaping window.

Now they’re back to square one with Mingyu hyperventilating and Minghao patting his head/ soothing the startled puppy.

“Are you feeling better now?” Minghao asked when he felt his husband’s breath even down. “I didn’t realized the window lock is broken in princess’s room. It could be dangerous. It could be a real burglar next time.”

“I will fix it tomorrow.” Mingyu said, taking a deep breath.

“The bulb too but now let’s just sleep. It’s nearly dawn anyway.” Minghao stood up.

Mingyu pulled Minghao’s hand, “Kiss me. I’m still too stunned to stand up.”

“What? No! I’m not gonna have sex with you on our daughter’s bed Kim Mingyu.” Minghao crinkled his nose.

“Ewwww what? No I just want a kiss maybe on my cheek from you. I’m not some sex-crazed pervert.” With that Mingyu stormed out of the room.

“Daddy? Gyu? I’m sorry if I crossed the line. I was just messing with you.” Minghao pushed his husband’s too-long-bang away from his face as he curled inside their bed.

“Don’t touch me, I’m too traumatized by what you said.” Mingyu hid his face in a pillow as he sulked for the second time that night.

“Baby, I’m sorry okay?” Minghao took Mingyu’s hand but Mingyu avoided the touch. “Okkkaayyyy… we’ll talk in the morning. I’ll just go to sleep now.” Minghao threw his hands in the air with defeat before he, himself, curled on his side of the bed.

Mingyu stole a glance to see if his husband had really given up on him. When he saw Minghao was, indeed, sleeping with his back facing him, he went back to sulking.

***


	3. Chapter 3

The long holidays are for sleeping in. Yes, Minghao got it but Mingyu though, he’s just pretending to sleep. Why he knew Mingyu’s pretending? The man-child had on a pout and refused to budge an inch no matter how much Minghao nagged him.

So he decided to be efficient and repaired the bulb and window himself before going grocery shopping. He will give Mingyu some space and let him sulk for a morning.

**

Mingyu rolled out of bed when he heard the car leaving the house. When he saw Minghao was gone, he sat in the kitchen, disoriented. It smarted a bit to be ignored. Actually there wasn’t any left in his system to sulk more. But he guessed he may have to ignore Minghao a couple more hours to save his pride.

That’s why when Minghao came back, Mingyu wordlessly stalked the groceries for food, not looking at Minghao, making his point. But all he could find among the meat and vegetables was a couple packs of cereals and some crackers.

“Food?” That’s it, that’s all Mingyu will say, at least for one more hour or so.

“I already ate.” Minghao showed he’s a better man by replying with a full sentence.

“What?” Mingyu exploded, “I can’t believe you! How can you eat alone! outside! on the first day of our holiday!?” He crouched over the foodless grocery bags like a hungry animal.

“I did wake you up for breakfast but you decided to sleep in,” Minghao reasoned. He leaned on the kitchen door, arms folded with a smirk. “I repaired princess’s room which makes cooking yours and I don’t know when you will wake up so I ate. If you don’t want to cook, you can eat outside like I did.” He circled the car key on one digit.

Minghao was enjoying this. He knew Mingyu wasn’t sulking anymore but just putting a front. He knew Mingyu will give in. This holiday wasn’t gonna go down with them ignoring each other. Plus, Mingyu could never go a full day not talking to him.

“Okay! Alright! I’ll cook! You better eat again with me or else!” Mingyu pouted again and Minghao smiled knowing it’s his surrender face.

“Of course baby,” Minghao kissed his husband’s pouty face, “I actually didn’t eat anything. I’m starving for your food.” He made a point to say it in a suggestive voice.

**

After brunch, they decided to kick off their lazy holidays by watching some movies. Mingyu had to try so hard not to let himself get mad when Minghao left for the garage and come back with a loads of snacks.

The movie session was supposed to set the mood for sexy time. But by the time they finished they’re both covered in grease and the bed was littered with array of colorful snack packaging. Mingyu smiled at how unsexy the current picture was but somehow he was hard.

When you got a Minghao bum pressed flush on your crotch, it’s impossible not to get excited. Plus, Minghao was being very vocal and responsive to small smooches and bites Mingyu kept placing along his neckline the whole movie.

Minghao asked, “Another?” as he pretended to mindlessly browsing the movies but he had other fun ideas for the rest of the day, and tomorrow, and 3 more holidays left. He bucked his bum into Mingyu’s stiffy. “You’re hard,” he noted.  

“Yeahhhhh,” was Mingyu’s awkward reply. He didn’t want to spook the moment by being too excited, especially after the fight last night.

Minghao squirmed to face Mingyu. By squirm, it meant moving his body as slow as he can and grind on as many part of Mingyu’s body as he can in the process. He kissed Mingyu’s jaw before moving up the line to his cheeks and landed a big, wet smooch on his forehead. “Aww you cutie. Why don’t we stop wasting time and just shag already?”

That’s all it took for Mingyu to grab Minghao’s face and devoured his mouth. “You minx,” he gasped, “I don’t think I can control myself.”

“So don’t.” Minghao said as he shoved Mingyu off his body, “Strip.” He ordered. He, himself put away the laptop and kicked the empty bags of snack off the bed before getting rid of his t-shirt. Already naked Mingyu helped with getting Minghao’s pants off while Minghao fumbled the night stand for the long forgotten lube.

“It’s been months that we haven’t used that. Is it even hygi-ompf” Minghao pounced on Mingyu before he could finish musing about the sanitary of lube. “I don’t care, get in, fuck me.” Minghao ordered as he poured the lube on Mingyu’s dick and his.

“What no prep?” Mingyu raised his eyebrows.

“You said you won’t control yourself,” Minghao had already got two slick fingers in himself, “This is enough prep, we’ve been together for a long time. I know how to take you.”

And take him, he did. Minghao sank on to Mingyu’s dick, agonizingly slow but making wonderful progress, considering the lack of prep he had. Their chests are pressed together, hard flesh versus hard flesh. Minghao buried his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck while Mingyu threw back his head and gasp sharp breaths of air. It’d been so long. Far too long that the heat and pressure of Minghao’s inside were too much for Mingyu to take.

“Hao~” Mingyu moaned when Minghao was fully sheathed on his dick, “I-I don’t think I can hold any longer.”

Minghao circled his hips slowly, riding Mingyu’s quivering dick. “Come,” he whispered, “Come for me baby.”

It could be Minghao’s hot breath in his ears. Or the unbearable pressure. Or the little nib and suck Minghao was performing on Mingyu’s neck. Or all of the above. Mingyu came.

As embarrassing it should be to come once he was inside Minghao, Mingyu honestly didn’t care. For Minghao looked triumph and not at all disappointed with his untimely orgasm. Plus, Mingyu wasn’t getting soft.

It’s truly a miracle for a man his age to experience multiple orgasm. Sure it was doable when he was in his twenties but wasn’t a common occurrence even then. Mingyu cheered hallelujah in his mind as Minghao snickered an “I think so too.”

“How pent up are you baby?” Minghao gave a little squeeze on Mingyu’s half hard dick.

“Very,” Mingyu answered with a sheepish grin, “Do you mind if I take it from here?” he asked.

“I’m all yours,” was all Minghao could manage before he squeaked as Mingyu flipped their position.

From that point on, it’s all rough thrust, moans and grunts. Mingyu pulled out almost all the way just to bury back to the hilt inside Minghao’s heat. He would still and wait when he felt one of them was nearly on edge of coming. He drilled his husband for a good while until Minghao said in a broken voice, “Babe~ can’t. anymore. let. come.”

Obediently, Mingyu pulled out and wrapped Minghao’s dick in his mouth, sucking on the spilling tip. Minghao cried in pleasure as his husband served him. Unable to form word, Minghao tugged Mingyu’s hair to signal his undoing. Mingyu let him go and jerked himself to completion, joining Minghao.

As they came off their height, Mingyu grabbed some paper towel and started to clean their combine cum on Minghao’s stomach.

“Let me,” Minghao took the towel box.

“Want dinner?” Mingyu asked as Minghao fumbled to clean himself. He couldn’t take his eyes away from his husband. Even with his hair matt with sweat and body covered in crusted cum, Minghao was glowing. Gosh why was he so beautiful? “You’re beautiful.” Mingyu let the words slip.

“Yes and thank you,” Minghao smiled abash when he caught Mingyu staring at him. “Stop it,” he threw a pillow on Mingyu, “I’m starving, go cook something.” Mingyu cocked his eyebrow and Minghao added a “Please”. Mingyu pressed a sloppy kiss on Minghao’s temple before skidding inside kitchen, naked. “Your pants,” Minghao called after happy puppy Mingyu and throw the crumpled ball of pants.

**

Dinner was beautiful and warm and tasty. Minghao made Mingyu wash before eating. He, himself had already cleaned the bed/bedroom and showered.

“I was hoping we can shower together after dinner.” Mingyu whined.

“Eww daddy, that’s gross.” Minghao scrunched his nose.

“What’s gross?” Mingyu smirked.

“I’m not eating with your cum still up my ass,” Minghao answered knowing exactly what Mingyu wanted to hear, “besides if I let you fuck me in the shower, I won’t have strength left in me to ride you after.”

Mingyu choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction and it by no means reflects safe practice of sexual acts.


End file.
